Moravia (Legacy Continuity)
Moravia is a Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Originally in the form of a comet, Moravia landed on Earth in the dead of night, going unnoticed by the AKDF due to this form preventing Moravia from being detectable as a Kaiju. Over time, Moravia turned into a strange plant. By the time a group of scientists went o investigate the comet crash site, they found only a crater and the flower. The scientists took the flower to perform tests on it. However, upon reaching their facility, the plant transformed back into Moravia and destroyed the lab and the entire building, beginning it's rampage across Japan by attacking the nearby city. The AKDF was soon dispatched to combat Moravia before the Kaiju could cause more destruction. They attacked Moravia with their weapons, however the Kaiju's impressive jumping skills caused him to be able to grab or smack down the AKDF's jets. Luckily, although the AKDF seemed beaten, Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene. Legacy was not one to wait before engaging Moravia, entering a heated battle with the Kaiju. However, Moravia proved to be tougher than expected, his flames sending Legacy stumbling back and his bite inflicting some harm to the Ultra. Regardless, Legacy refused to give up, and continued to fight against Moravia. As the two seemed evenly matched and Legacy might be victorious, Moravia displayed another strange ability. He shapeshifted into another Kaiju entirely! Taking on the form of C.O.V, Moravia changed the tide of the battle almost entirely. Legacy was able to fare well at first, but eventually the sheer onslaught of past enemies Moravia had taken the form of, from Telesdon to Bugbuzun to a gigantic Alien Shaplay and countless others, overwhelmed Legacy, and his color timer blinking away, it seemed he was defeated. But perhaps this was not the case... Seemingly out of nowhere, another Ultra entered the fray. It was none other than Ultraman Flame. The Ultra radiated with energy, sending flaming punches faster than Moravia could react, forcing the Kaiju back into his normal form. Moravia attempted to use his flames, but the fiery upstart simply absorbed the energy, landing another punch that sent Moravia stumbling back. Finally, Flame crosses his arms and fired his beam, which utterly destroyed Moravia. "Boo-yah!" yelled Flame. He looked to Legacy and cockily said "And that's, how it's done." before flying off. Needless to say, Legacy was in no condition to argue, and simply resumed his human form to reign his energy. Following the battle, a trace of Moravia's remains took the form of the mysterious flower, however the ADKF were quick to confiscate the plant, and found out a specific type of energy from another rare plant they were experimenting with could turn Moravia back into it's comet form, and sent the creature out into space before it could possibly reform. Abilities * Shapeshifting: Moravia can shape shift into any being of his choosing * Flames: Moravia can release flame stream or fire balls from his mouth. * Bite: Moravia can use its fangs to bite its enemy. * Extraordinary Jumper: Moravia can jump high or perform backflip into the air. * Moravia may have some regenerative abilities. Weaknesses A specific type of energy from a rare plant will force Moravia back into comet form. However, this was never exploited. Trivia * Moravia was suggested by Furno. Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content